


take on me

by revengeavenue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Laughter, M/M, Memes, crack?? kinda sorta, dan is ridiculous, listen to a-ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Dan just really loves a-ha, as one does.





	take on me

**Author's Note:**

> all memes aside, a-ha is a great band that you should listen to (hunting high and low is a mASTERPIECE)

Phil had been sitting in his room with the door closed for a couple hours, trying to get some work done. He thought Dan was doing the same, until he started hearing _Take On Me_ by a-ha on repeat - very loud, at that. He didn’t think much of it until it surpassed a good forty-five minutes of nothing but that goddamn song. Phil was becoming increasingly concerned, wondering just what in the world Dan was doing in there.

He made his way into Dan’s room to find him on the floor in a fetal position with an unreadable expression on his face. Phil almost laughed. Almost. “Dan, you good?”

Dan jumped and turned the song down. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Any particular reason why you’ve been playing this song for forty-five minutes straight?”

Dan started laughing, “it’s just... a good song.”

Phil started to laugh, raising an eyebrow. “I’m still concerned, you’re on the floor curled up in a ball.” Phil was dying of laughter by that point. “Why are you like this?”

”It’s a bit sad, isn’t it?” Dan was in hysterics, causing Phil to cover his mouth, like he always did when he laughed much too hard. “I’ll s-start the song over if you come cuddle me on the floor.”

”Oh my god, deal.”

Phil didn’t expect to be spooning Dan on his bedroom floor while they both couldn’t stop giggling, with a-ha playing in the background, but he wasn’t going to complain at all.


End file.
